A verdade absoluta sobre o amor
by Susana Snape
Summary: James sabota o suco de Lilly e descobre a verdade sobre os sentimentos da garota.


A verdade absoluta sobre o amor

De Susana Snape

Em resposta ao Marauder fest

O desafio era o seguinte:

'Tiago resolve descobrir se Lilly realmente o odeia e consegue por Veritasserum no suco de abóbora. Ele terá coragem de fazer a pergunta que tanto o atormenta? '

Fazia pelo menos três anos que James tentava a todo custo sair com Lilly Evans, mas sempre recebia a mesma resposta: "Não, nunca."- e seus derivados.

Mas uma frase martelava em sua mente, aquela que a mais de ano ouvia, mas nunca conseguiu crer, 'Potter, eu odeio você.'

Após uma aula exaustiva sobre poções que eles não poderiam executar mas deveriam saber de todos os detalhes, uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

Veritasserum.

Anotou todos os ingredientes, modo de preparação e saiu correndo da sala após acabar a aula sem nem prestar atenção nos amigos. Indo à biblioteca, pesquisou tudo que pode sobre a tal poção e seus efeitos colaterais.

Chegou ao salão comunal muito feliz, pois tinha um plano: colocaria a poção no copo de suco da Lilly e, quando ela bebesse, ele perguntaria tudo que queria saber dela.

Olhou os amigos sentados conversando e quando chegou foi repreendido.

'Qual é Pontas, sair correndo daquele modo da sala, o que houve?'- Almofadinhas estava fingindo estar nervoso.

'Tenho um plano e precisava ver se tem como ele dar certo.E tem.'

'Tem algo a ver com o Ranhoso?'

'Não Almofadinhas, tem a ver com Lilly.'

'Pontas, você vai se incomodar mexendo com a Evans.'

'Aluado, não tem nem como ela descobrir, preciso de cobertura para entrar no armário de ingredientes da escola e tirar algumas coisinhas.'

'Roubar a escola não é uma boa idéia.'

'Rabicho, meu caro covarde, - Rabicho fez uma cara feia- nossos pais pagam a escola, ou seja, nossos pais pagaram esses ingredientes também então qual o problema de pegarmos um pouco?'

'Aparentemente nenhum.'

'Muito bom Rabicho.'

'Mas afinal qual é o plano?'

'Vocês vão saber quando ele estiver em pratica, hoje a noite quero entrar no armário.'

A noite chegou e lá estavam os marotos espremidos em baixo da capa da invisibilidade indo até o armário de poções.

Para a sorte deles o caminho estava livre. Ao entrarem no armário viram Snape mexendo nos ingredientes e anotando coisas, decidiram deixa-lo em paz pois, se não fosse ele, teriam que arrombar a porta e a coisa complicaria.

Pegaram discretamente tudo o que precisavam, cuidando ao máximo para não esbarrarem no Ranhoso. Quando conseguiram, saíram da sala e, lembrando que ela só abria por fora, fecharam-na como forma de agradecimento pela facilitação, deixando Snape preso no armário até o professor aparecer, que só deveria ser no outro dia pela manhã.

James chegou no dormitório e começou a preparar a poção imediatamente.

'Ei, Pontas, essa é a poção da verdade.'

'Exatamente, Aluado, vamos ver se a Lilly continua me odiando depois de três gotas disso aqui.'

'Brilhante, Pontas.'

'Fica quieto Almofadinhas, isso é ilegal. Se alguém descobrir...'

'Você vai contar, Aluado?'

'Não'

'Almofadinhas?'

'Claro que não.'

'Rabicho?'

'O que foi?'

'Você vai contar algo sobre isso?'

'Sobre o quê? Eu estava comendo bem feliz o meu doce, do que você falam?'

'Deixa pra lá.'

'Ah não eu quero saber.'

'Então coma menos e preste mais atenção em nós.'

Remus contou a Peter o plano de James. Enquanto Sirius dava uma ajuda ao amigo mexendo a poção enquanto o maroto tomava banho.

Após a poção ferver por algum tempo, era hora de deixar ela descansar 24 horas.

'Amanhã eu coloco a poção em prática. Hoje vou confirmar as palavras de minha deusa floral.'- os três riram. 'Deusa floral' era algo realmente novo.

No café da manhã, Lilly estava descontraída conversando com sua amiga, quando James chegou e pegou o copo dela.

'O que a minha flor bebe essa manhã?'- constatou que era fácil tirar o copo dela de seu campo de visão.

'Me dá isso Potter.'

'Primeiro, Bom dia'

'Bom dia. Me dá isso, Potter.'

'Segundo, quer sair comigo?'

'Nunca.'

'Você me ama, certo?'

'Eu te odeio, agora me dá isso.'

Ela arrancou o copo da mão dele e o largou na mesa, enquanto voltava ao seu café da manhã.

O dia correu tranqüilo, tirando que Snape queria a todo custo provar que os marotos o haviam trancado no armário, mas não conseguiu.

À noite, após verificar que a poção estava certa, James preparou um pouco da poção em um pequeno frasquinho e deixou pronto para a manhã seguinte.

'Hoje é o dia.'- disse James ao acordar.

'Bom dia para você também.'- respondeu Sirius.

James apenas riu, foi ao banheiro e depois de um tempo saiu pronto, vestido para o café da manhã. Pegou o frasco e guardou na manga, de modo que facilmente pudesse pegar.

Desceu e encontrou Remo no salão comunaldando uma bronca em um grupo do segundo ano que havia brigado logo de manhã.

'Hi, Bom dia Aluado. Acordou com as galinhas?'

'Não, com os galinhos de briga aí, que além de serem brigões, deram sorte que fui eu que acordei, e não Evans.'

'Sorte mesmo, mas caras, vocês tem que brigar com a Sonserina e não entre si.'

'Pontas, não é para incentivar. E vocês, vou relatar essa briga à McGonagall e ela decidirá as suas punições. Dêem-se por satisfeitos se fosse outro monitor estariam todos de detenção por no mínimo um mês. Agora vão para o salão principal e nem pensem em brigar.'

Os garotos saíram e James ficou pensando, que bela maneira o amigo tinha de dizer " Se Lilly tivesse pego, vocês estavam todos fodidos."

'Cara vamos para o café. Cadê Rabicho?'

'Deve estar no quinto pedaço de bacon.'

'E Lilly?'

'Ela deve estar lá também ou dormindo, o que é mais provável.'

Nisso uma colega dela desceu e fica olhando muito encantada para Remo.

'Bom dia, Viviane é o seu nome certo?' –perguntou James ao ver que ela olhava Remo e por isso adoraria ficar um pouquinho ali.

'Sim, Viviane Smith. Bom dia Potter, Lupin.'- ela disse sorrindo quando o garoto lhe deu um bom dia discreto.

'Olha só Vivi, a Lilly está lá em cima?'- Potter tentava ser amistoso com a garota.

'Não, ela está no salão principal. Acordou cedo hoje e disse que ficaria lá sentada antes de servirem a refeição, admirando o teto.'

Potter sorriu e saiu deixando Sirius que acabara de descer, Remo e a moça que passou rápido pelo lobisomem, antes que ele notasse a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

'O Lobo garanhão.'- Falou animadamente Sirius ao amigo.

'EI.' – garoto ficou envergonhado.

No salão James entrou e procurou por Lilly. Sem muita demora a visualizou no meio da mesa.

'Bom dia Lilly minha flor, o que bebes hoje?'- ele pegou o copo dela e quando viu que a atenção da moça era voltada para ele, abraçou-a, sentindo que ela lhe empurrava. Derrubou o liquido do frasquinho no copo dela e a soltou dizendo:

'Desculpe eu, escorreguei e achei o apoio mais lindo do mundo.'

'Imbecil.'

Ela bebeu o suco e ele tomou o café despreocupado.

Quando a viu levantar foi atrás.

'Lilly, preciso falar com você.'

'Posso saber por quê?'

'Vem comigo.'

'Tenho aula, você também.'

'Vamos a um lugar onde estaremos perto da sala e ao mesmo tempo poderemos conversar na boa.'

'Eu não vou me enfiar em canto algum com você.'

'Por quê?'- ela queria dizer que era porque ele não era confiável, mas saiu algo inesperado.

'Porque eu posso me descontrolar e não deixar você ir à aula.'- ela imediatamente tapou a boca e arregalou os olhos como se tivesse confessado um crime.

Ele sorriu e a puxou, meio que a força, a uma sala abandonada próxima à sala de DCAT.

'Estamos aqui, o que você quer conversar Potter?'

'Eu faço as perguntas aqui. Você me odeia?'

'Não.'- foi só o que ela disse sem entender porque dizia esse tipo de coisa.

'Então por que você não aceita sair comigo nunca?'- ela pensou no seu velho argumento mas ouviu sair de sua boca, a verdade, que a machucava.

'Porque não quero que me faça sofrer como fez as outras. Não quero virar um número.'

'Você se considera tão pouco assim, acha mesmo que não é especial o bastante para que eu me apaixone e fique contigo para sempre?'

'Eu não sou bonita- ele arregalou os olhos quando a ouviu falar aquilo- não sou vistosa. Sou só a monitora, a garota nascida trouxa que nunca se destacou pela beleza e sim pelo estudo, gosto da minha condição.'- ela chorava, não pelo que falara mas porque nunca imaginou que seu pensamento mais oculto fosse um dia ser revelado a alguém e muito menos que esse alguém fosse James Potter.

Ela não entendia, estava começando a achar que estava enfeitiçada.

Sentiu ele abraça-la mas não sabia porque, tremia e não se soltava, seu corpo não estava a seguindo.

'Você não pode Ter dito isso, você não se olha no espelho Lilly?...'

'Olho, todo o dia.'- ele a ouviu cortá-lo e pensou que era obvio que ela responderia todas as suas perguntas.

'...Mas não parece, você é lindíssima, tem uma beleza exótica que chama atenção. Me machuca muito ouvir você dizer que me odeia, mas me machucou mais ainda ouvi-la se tratar dessa forma.'

Ela olhou para ele, se permitiu estudar os olhos do rapaz por alguns segundos ele parecia sincero.

'Você aceita sair comigo, dar uma volta, eu prometo que não vai ser uma ficada, apenas um passeio. Você não está em condições e ir à aula e estamos atrasados.'- ela ia dizer não, queria isso e começou a chorar mais forte ainda ao ouvir sair de um sua boca um som muito diferente do não.

'Sim, eu adoraria.'

Ele sabia que a poção durava uma hora exata e segundo seus cálculos, essa hora estava no final, então aproveitaria. Olhou o relógio, faltavam só alguns segundos para passar o efeito e ele não via coragem de fazer uma pergunta muito importante a ela.

O efeito passou quando ele decidiu olha-la e perguntar.

'Lilly, você aceita sair comigo sabe, de verdade?'

'Não estamos saindo de verdade?'

'Não, falta... a você sabe, toque.'

Ele não esperava pela resposta que ouviu.

'Você tem certeza que, apesar de não ser a Miss Hogwarts, seria capaz de se apaixonar por mim e ficar um tempo só comigo?'- ele sorriu marotamente para a moça que fechou a cara.

'Quer saber, o teu reinado é muito mais longo que o de Miss Hogwarts. Afinal se isso existisse, duraria um ano. Você é a Miss Potter, a garota que tem a faixa de Miss Potter fica com ela o tempo que desejar.'

Ela riu.

'E quem tinha a faixa primeiro?'

'Ninguém, você é a primeira e espero que a única. Vai ser velhinha e vai continuar sendo belíssima para mim.'

'Você...'

'Eu às vezes penso que, quem sabe a gente pudesse envelhecer junto. Sabe, eu adoraria Ter filhos ruivos de olhos verdes, ou só ruivos ou só de olhos verdes.'- ela riu.

'Eu quero saber se você não quer transformar essa saída numa "saída real"?'- ela ficou vermelha e se assustou com o ato dele.

'É pra já.'

James puxou-a e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Naquele dia eles não foram a nenhuma aula, fiaram ali nos jardins curtindo algo recém descoberto e que mudaria suas vidas para sempre.

Lilly nunca descobriu porque de repente falou a verdade a James Potter, mas quando sentiu o seu toque suave e amoroso, arrependeu-se por não Ter feito isso antes.

FIM.


End file.
